1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle gas tank hanger and support device and more particularly, to a device, that is capable of removably receiving and supporting one or more motor gasoline tanks having painted surfaces in such a way that the gasoline tanks are prevented from engaging other objects that would scratch or otherwise damage the painted surfaces.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Maintenance performed on a motorcycle often requires the removal of the gas tanks to work on the engine or adjacent engine accessories. Often, the motorcycle gas tanks surfaces have expensive, detailed paintings of figures or other artistic expressions. These painted surfaces are easily scratched and damaged it set upon the ordinary work shop bench for temporary storage.
One method utilized to prevent the scratching of the painted surfaces is to use a wire inserted through an orifice in a mounting bracket integrally secured to the gasoline tanks, and wrapping the other end of the wire around an object to thereby support the gas tanks vertically and avoid contact between the painted surfaces and other objects.
The problem with the above described tank support method is that the tanks can "swing" and bump into adjacent structures causing the scratching of the painted surfaces.
Therefore, a motorcycle gasoline tank hanger device is required that is capable of supporting one or more motorcycle gasoline tanks in a horizontal or vertical position, and be capable of preventing engagement between the painted surfaces of the gas tanks and adjacent objects and/or the device as well.